Dante's Bellossom
Dante's Bellossom is a -Type Pokemon and the third Pokemon Dante acquired during his travels in the Kanto region. Biography Battles Ablaze Oddish debuted in To Catch a Bug-Type Predator! in the Kanto Safari Zone. Dante was eager to capture some Bug-Type Pokemon who kept eluding him because he could not actually battle them. Dante came across this Oddish, who was being harassed by several Bug-Types because of her use of Sweet Scent. Dante protected this Oddish and captured her, hoping to use her Sweet Scent to help him capture Bug-Type Pokemon in the future. Riau Adventures Oddish returned in Old Friends! and she had since evolved into a Gloom. Gloom was shown narrowly defeating a trainer's Wigglytuff with Moonblast. She was disappointed when she learned that Ivysaur had not come to the Riau Region with Yazmyne. Gloom reappeared with her trainers in From Friends to Rivals! as they joined Yazmyne to Corydalis City. Gloom's odors proved too powerful for most people, so she was kept in her ball during their journey together. In A Gligar Swarm!, Gloom used her Sweet Scent to help Dante attract a Gligar. Due to her training, Gloom's Sweet Scent proved too powerful and it attracted a massive swarm of Gligar. Dante recalled Gloom for her protection. In May Petal Bellossom, Dante found a Leaf Stone and intended to evolve Gloom into Vileplume. Gloom hated this idea as she'd merely become an extension of her current form that she already hated. Gloom ran away until she found a community of Grass-Type Pokemon. She discovered her other evolution Bellossom and wished to look like them. Dante eventually found Gloom, and noticed she preferred to evolve into Bellossom. Dante revealed that he had the Sun Stone Yazmyne found and agreed to evolve Gloom into the Sun Pokemon. Gloom accepted evolution into Bellossom. Loving her new form, Bellossom immediately learned Quiver Dance and danced in joy. Bellossom battled fourth in Dante's Full Battle against Vince during the Middlemist Conference. Bellossom battled Vince's Mantine, whom she overwhelmed with her powerful Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade attacks. However, her final attacks were revealed to have only hit a Substitute, causing her to be struck by a Acrobatics. After her attacks were weakened from using a second Leaf Storm, Bellossom was defeated when Mantine's Air Slash overpowered her Moonblast. In The Bug Specialist and the Tactician, Bellossom battled as Dante's fourth Pokemon in his quarterfinal battle against Audrey. Bellossom battled Audrey's Misdreavus, and she found herself confused and burned in the battle. Bellossom was still able to attack, and she landed powerful Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade attacks on Misdreavus. Bellossom came out of her confusion and powered up with Quiver Dance before defeating Misdreavus with Leaf Blade. Bellossom then battled Clefable. Bellossom's burns took their toll as she and Clefable squared off. When Bellossom landed a powerful Leaf Storm, she rushed in with Leaf Blade. Clefable matched her with Meteor Mash. The collision threw back both Pokemon but Bellossom fell over, unable to continue. Personality and Characteristics Bellossom, ever since her Oddish stage, has been a very girly and affectionate Pokemon, particularly to Yazmyne's Ivysaur, saving a powerful crush on him. With Dante, he uses her Sweet Scent to attract Bug-Type Pokemon for him to later capture. This comes with mixed results as her Sweet Scent will attract any Pokemon. Though only joining Dante to travel with Ivysaur, Bellossom has been a very loyal Pokemon to Dante, obeying his commands without question unless she's distracted by Ivysaur. As a Gloom, Bellossom secretly ashamed of her appearance and hated the new, disgusting odor she would omit. Upon evolution, she adored her new form and began dancing whenever she could. Bellossom did not prove a powerful battler until she evolved into her final stage. She was not trained diligently due to Dante's preference for Beedrill and Mienfoo in battle. Bellossom's new form offered an array of extremely powerful attacks that made her a vital asset to Dante during the Middlemist Conference. Moves Used See Also Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Rival's Pokémon